Owari
by Abarero
Summary: Adrenaline coursed through her body, making her forget what it was to feel pain, only serving to remind her just how being alive felt and how desperately she wanted to keep it that way. InuKag [Written for inuyashafanfic's 4th Annual Endings Challenge]


**Notes:** Written for **inuyashafanfic**'s 4th Annual "Endings" challenge.

------------------------

Her heart was beating rapidly. Each beat, each pump of blood through her veins, sending out the messages that reverberated throughout her head.

_This is it._

Tattered blur of green and white, she stood facing her opponent.

_This is the final moment._

There was more red on her than usual. Her fuku's scarf not the only dash of crimson on her personage.

_This is what we've fought so long to reach._

Blue eyes shone through the grime and blood caked on her face.

_The others are still fighting so we could make it this far. We can't let them down._

Adrenaline coursed through her body, making her forget what it was to feel pain; only serving to remind her just how being alive felt and how desperately she wanted to keep it that way.

_It's now or never. One last chance._

"Kagome?" The voice seemed distant, but she knew its source was right beside her. Gripping her bow tightly in her hands, she nodded to him. They were both exhausted, but they'd managed to come up with one last-ditch plan to try.

_I'm not backing down now._

She only had two arrows left, there was no room for error now. But despite that, her miko power surged even stronger than the adrenaline inside her.

_You can do this._

Kagome felt InuYasha's hand lightly on her shoulder. She turned to face him, already knowing from his concerned expression what he was about to say. "You're low on arrows, let me…" Placing her finger gently on his lips, he fell silent.

_You have all the power you need._

"I can do this," she reassured him, "we can still win this." His eyes grew soft, a small smile gracing his face. His hand brushed her cheek and his eyes spoke more than words could convey.

"I trust you with my life then."

The world sprang into action at that moment. The rush of winds registering in Kagome's ears as InuYasha ran towards Naraku, sword drawn and poised to strike. While moments before she felt as if her heartbeat was the only sound; now everything seemed to move faster, noises grew louder and the power within her seemed stronger. Digging her feet into the rubble left of the building, her eyes focused on the target. Her eyes followed InuYasha as he approached Naraku, the gleaming red sword striking out and shattering the only barrier Naraku had left.

_It's time. InuYasha, you can do this._

As if he could hear her thoughts encouraging him, InuYasha focused all his strength into one final attack. "Kongousouha!" The cry echoed across the battlefield, diamond shards embedding themselves into flesh. Red eyes turned to venomous slits as Naraku's shape-shifting body convulsed in shock. It was up to Kagome to finish him off. One shot- and if she missed or it wasn't strong enough- they'd all be dead.

Closing her eyes, she thought of all the sacrifices they'd made. All the people Naraku had used. All the innocents killed in his wake.

_I will not let you hurt anyone else._

Blue eyes snapped open with a determined gleam. Her aching fingers drew the bow and nicked the arrow. She could feel the charge of energy prickling at her fingertips and aimed the spirit arrow at the diamond shard protruding from Naraku's chest.

_I will end this._

The arrow flew true, striking her target with perfect precision. The diamond shattered as the arrow made contact, ripping a chasm directly over his heart. Naraku writhed in pain, black miasma pouring forth from his wound in lieu of blood. That's when she saw it- the tainted Shikon no Tama he'd absorbed- wrapped in black tendrils to Naraku's heart.

Nicking her bow again, Kagome channeled all her power into it. She staggered as her body felt the strain, so much blood lost to get this far, her legs battered and bruised from the vicious battle they'd faced. Focusing her eyes on the jewel, she felt two arms encircle her waist.

"I'm here, Kagome," InuYasha's warm voice breathed into her ear. Kagome nodded in acknowledgement, her power surging stronger as she let the arrow fly.

It hit. Purification met pollution. Bravery met cowardice. Good collided with evil and came out victorious.

Kagome slumped back into InuYasha's arms as the blinding light enveloped Naraku and tore him apart piece by piece. The light would banish the darkness away for good this time.

It might have been moments or perhaps it was hours- Kagome didn't know. But finally the light subsided, leaving the corpse of Lord Kagawaki behind, the purified Shikon no Tama falling to his side. Without a word, Kagome shakily stood; InuYasha's hand never once letting her go. Together, they crossed the battlefield.

The human lord who had for so long been host to Naraku looked as if he had been merely sleeping. Kagome knelt beside him first, quietly murmuring to his spirit, "Be at peace."

The words set the spirit free, the body disappearing into nothingness. Only the jewel was left behind. Gently, she picked it up and let it roll in the palm of her hand.

"Kagome..."

She stood up, smiling at him, "It's over, InuYasha. He's gone."

InuYasha's eyes widened mirroring the relief Kagome knew was on her own face. But there was something else there in his eyes; a look she had seen many times before but never this strong. So caught up in observing him, she was struck completely off-guard by his next action.

He dropped Tessaiga to the ground, its clatter barely registering in Kagome's ears as he leaned forward and kissed her. It was tentative and soft, yet earnest and unyielding, just like InuYasha himself.

_InuYasha..._

Her temporary shock gave way, a rush of emotion sweeping through her. Her heartbeat picked up again. No longer was it beating out thoughts of apprehension or distress; but rather, it overflowed in elation and affection.

_I love you too._

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. They stood like that, frozen in time, treasuring this moment more than any before. The moment it all came to an end and yet, at the same time, the moment it all began.

In the distance they could hear their friends approaching, rushed footsteps and jubilant voices calling out to them. It was a time of celebration, a time of love and laughter, a time for the darkness to end once and for all.

And as Kagome pulled back, her quiet words echoed across the battlefield.

"We've won, InuYasha. We've won."

----------------------


End file.
